Diesel Meets Shere Khan
This is where Devious Diesel meets Shere Khan the tiger in Thomas and Twilight Read the Jungle Book (2010 TV Series). Devious Diesel: Ugh! How long does it take to get out of a filthy, gross smelling, highly dangerous, wild animal filled jungle? bumps into Shere Khan Shere Khan: Hey! Can't you see that I'm walking here? Diesel: Ah! I've heard of you! You must be Shere Khan the tiger. The one that's after that acursed man-cub Mowgli. Shere Khan: Indeed. And you are? Diesel: Diesel! Devious Diesel to be exact. Shere Khan: Well, then, Devious Diesel. What are you doing in tiger territory? Diesel: Well, you see, I was trying to destory that annoying tank engine and Train-Prime Thomas and I somehow ended up here in this filthy jungle. I was just trying to find my way out until I ran into you. Shere Khan: That explains everything. Well, you're just lucky I didn't slice you to pieces. Diesel: Shere Khan, I highly respect what you're saying but I think I might be your only hope of getting rid of Mowgli. Shere Khan: And how do you think that when I'm the only one who makes all the plans? Diesel: Well, I have a very good plan. And its better than all of my previous plans combined. leads to the Man Trap Diesel: See? What did I tell you? Mowgli will never see you coming. Shere Khan: Fascinating. But if I were you, I wouldn't take the plan too far. But what about that tank engine that you're after? Diesel: Shere Khan, please try to understand. This trap is for him as well as Mowgli. They'll be along soon enough. Just see if they're not. hear voices Diesel: Quick! We'd better hide! They're coming! Baloo, Bagheera and Mowgli arrive Thomas: Bagheera, just where is this trap of yours? Bagheera: It was here. No... Erm.... Over.... Khan and Diesel jump out Diesel and Shere Khan: Here! stumbles back, losing his glasses in the process Diesel: Oh, Baloo. Did we catch you at a bad time? Oh, so sorry. begins punching Diesel: Oh, we've waited so long for this moment. Shere Khan: We? Diesel: Yeah, we. We're both trying to get rid of our arch nemesises, remember? Shere Khan: Yes, we are. Of course, you meant we. falls into the trap Diesel: laughs Caught you in a trap finally, Baloo. Thomas: whispering Oh, no! What do we do now, Mowgli? Mowgli: We go and get help while Shere Khan isn't looking. Thomas: Where? Mowgli: From Kaa of course. Thomas: Right. Bagheera: I know. But look who's with Shere Khan. Percy: Got it. Thomas: Devious Diesel. I might have known he was here. Percy: Okay. Percy and Mowgli head off. Bagheera stays behind to watch the two scyopaths Bagheera: I just hope they can reach Kaa in time. James: I know. Bagheera: James! How did you get here? I thought I told you to wait back at the tree with the others. James: Sorry. Bagheera: Anyway, how did you get here? James: I don't know. Bagheera: How could you not know? You must have an explaination. James: You left tracks so I followed them. Bagheera: A wonderful piece of information. Now get down before Shere Khan sees you. James: Right. kneels beside Bagheera. Meanwhile, Thomas, Percy and Mowgli after looking for Kaa Thomas: Hey, uh Kaa? Kaa: up and hisses What do you three want? Can't you see that I am trying to sleep? Thomas: Well, we can see that you are trying to sleep but we desperately need your help. Kaa: With what? Thomas: You know, Sleep. Percy: What my best friend means to say, Kaa, is that our friend Baloo the bear has fallen into a trap. A man trap. Diesel and Sheer Khan lured him into it and we need to get him out. So, will you help us? Kaa: Okay sure. Thomas: Thanks, Kaa. We can always count on you. the undergrofe, Jetstorm and Slipstream the Mini-Cons Samurais are watching Jetstorm: Did you hear that, Slipstream? Slipstream: Yeah, I hear it too. Jetstorm: Mowgli said something about his bear friend. Slipstream: And a trap made by humans. Jetstorm: We had ought to have found James by now. Slipstream: Come on. Bagheera said that it was near the waterfall. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts